Multicompartment containers for medical solutions are frequently used. Particularly in cases where the medical solution comprises a mix of one or more single solutions which are incompatible during sterilization or storage and thus have to be kept separated. For instance a single solution that contains glucose should be kept separated from substances that catalyze the glucose degradation and also kept at a predetermined pH to further stabilize the glucose molecules. Another example is that a single solution containing bicarbonate or phosphate should be kept separated from a single solution containing calcium or magnesium in order to avoid precipitation. A further example is that a diluent and a medicament need to be maintained separated from each other. Still a further example is that a single solution with high pH needs to be maintained separated from a single solution with low pH.
The medical solution delivered to a patient should always be biocompatible. Also a medicament delivered to a patient should always be at correct concentration. For this reasons it is of great importance that the single solutions are always safely mixed before being delivered through an outlet to the patient. In case one of the above-exemplified single solutions is delivered unmixed it may be hazardous to the patient.
The need to keep single solutions of a medical solution separated in different compartments of a multicompartment container is recognized in the area of containers for administration of sterile or non-sterile medical solutions in chemical or drug therapies, for nutritional supplements, for apheresis, for parenteral administration, or for renal therapies e.g. hemodialysis, hemodiafiltration, hemofiltration or peritoneal dialysis.
An example of a flexible multicompartment solution container is known from US 2004/0134802. US 2004/0134802 discloses a medical container comprising a container body having multiple chambers for storing medicaments and a partition seal separating said chambers from each other, and an outlet attached to the container body for allowing the medicaments to be discharged from the chamber, wherein the partition seal is openable so that the chambers can communicate with each other at the time of transfer of the medical solution to a patient. The container body comprises a discharge-control seal that separates the multiple chambers from the outlet and is openable, and the force required to open the partition seal is less than that required to open the discharge-control seal.